Ghost Adventures Imagines
by Aliuvial
Summary: A book of one-shots for my fellow Ghost Adventure lovers out there! :) Fluff, sexual themes and total randomness... What could be better?
1. Zak Bagans

**Pairing:** Zak Bagans

**Title:** 7 Minutes in Heaven

**Summary:** "While playing 7 Minutes In Heaven, you pick the hot mess of man, Zak Bagans object. He's acting weird all day. One minutes he's back to normal, the next he wants to bang you into oblivion. What the hell is wrong with him?"

**Your Point of View:**

You knew you were in trouble as Anna, your brother Aaron's almost girlfriend, walks over to you with a velvet sack in her hands. You shiver in disgust. 7 Minutes In Heaven... This was your first time ever playing so of course you have to go first. Rolling your eyes at Anna, she leans down and you find yourself face to face with her clevage.

"For God's sake, put some fucking clothes on woman!" You growl out while covering your eyes. Your older brother, Aaron Goodwin, chuckles and nudges you with his elbow.

"Or she could bring it over here." You crack open one eye and smack him the back of the head. He yelps and rubs the back of his head. Nick snickers behind his cup as his wife snuggles into him. You take a quick glance around the room and count how many people are playing. There are 9 others beside you. Surprisingly, this small velvet bag can hold a lot of items inside of it! There is a wicked grin on Anna's face as she holds the bag out to you. You sigh before reaching a hand into the bag without any thought as to whom you might pick, you simply pull out the first item your fingers come in contact with. Making sure to also be careful in case its fragile or very valuable to the owner. With a little shrug you pull out a small cool object before gently placing it in the palm of your right hand. You stare at it with narrowed eyes. You turn swiftly and hit Anna on top of the head as she is trying to make a quick get away. You cross your arms over your chest and glare at her.

"I won't go in the closet with him." You state flatly. You take her hand and slap the ring onto her palm a little too hard. She winces in pain.

"Did she pick an object?" Aaron asks curiously.

"And why are you being so secretive?" Aaron narrows his eyes.

"She picked an item, yes. But she says she refuses to go in the closet with him." Anna pouts a little as Zak looks up from his phone at this interesting news.

"What's the item anyway?"

"Here. Catch." She tosses him the object and Zak catches it with ease. He glances at Aaron as Aaron stares back and gives a nod of approval. Zak scratches at his scalp and stands up. He slides the ring back onto his right hand and makes his way over to you and Anna.

"It's merely 7 minutes in a dark closet with a friend." You snort at Zak's words.

"Knowing you, you want me in the closet." Rolling your eyes in annoyance you turn away. However, Zak comes up behind you and whispers into your ear.

"Can you blame me? But, don't make me use force." He sneakily licks your ear lobe.

"Though, I don't mind a girl whose a little more defiant. It makes it more fun." Your eyes threaten to close and your body wants to lean into him. You glare off at Anna, as she chuckles darkly. You shove away from Zak and step into the closet. You stand at the very back and face away from Zak. You didn't want him to see your body shivering in anticipation. Which, to your delight and downfall, Zak walks up behind you and presses himself against you. Shivering in excitement and fear you gasp in surprise as one of his strong arms wraps around your waist and the other plays with the hem of your mini skirt. Zak pushes you into the wall, forceing you to rest your palms and left cheek on the wall with him hovering over you. The hardness in his jeans is hard to miss since you just enough shorter than him that he's lifting up the back of your skirt and rubbing against you whenever he moves.

"I think you know I have a weakness for you..." His breath is deeper than before, the richness of lust and need vibrates in his already deep voice. Shakeing a little you ask him a question before you can think.

"So what are you going to do? Talk me to death?" Zak nibbles on the side of your neck affectinatley.

"Ha..." And with that, he wiggles his hand up under your skirt. You widen your stance so he can better acess to your womanhood. Zak growls out,

"Mmm... That's my bad girl." As his hand makes contact with you you hear him suck in a sharp breath. He brushes across your lips with one finger. He growls out a low, deep moan.

"You're not wearing panties?" His breathing seems to get heavier. You moan out a no as he brushes across you once more with his thumb. Finally, you were getting what you wanted. You've loved Zak for a long time and always knew the two of you should be more than friends.

"You know how to turn me into a dark, wicked, wild mess." He groans out the last words as you move his hand back to your womanhood and grind your ass into the front of his jeans. He bites down on your neck, drawing blood.

"Zachary Bagans, don't talk to me... Just touch me." You don't know that those words send him into a fiery need. He turns your head roughfully and kisses you while he works a finger deep inside of you. You were already wet and he didn't have to do too much yet. The moistness of you made him ache for you. He takes his hand away, with a whimper from you, before dropping your skirt down around your ankles. He pulls your hips farther back to him so your back is almost straight and your head hangs down. His hands travel across your bare ass, working each one agonizingly slow, before moving his rough hands slowly upwards, under your shirt. He loves the feel of your hard buds of flesh as he works each breast carefully in his large hands. Your skin was soft like the silk sheets he wants to lay you down on. But he almost can't wait any longer. Zak wants you now, he needs you know. He forces himself to pull your skirt up and over your lucious ass as you try to get the burning out of your cheeks.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard later tonight that you won't be able to walk straight for a week." Zak whispers as he turns you gently before pulling you in for a passinate kiss. Zak rests his hands over each ass cheek and softly massages you as he covers your mouth with another deep kiss to keep you quiet. As your time in the closet ticks away, Zak moves his hands to hold your hands as the door opens. It looked like an innocent kiss to everyone, including Aaron. There are some whistles and Aaron yells out,

"FINALLY!" Aaron motions for Zak to come over towards him. Zak leans in as Aaron talks to him. Zak nods and motions for you to follow him. You throw a quzzical glance at Aaron who only nods. You shrug a little and follow Zak upstairs to his bedroom. As soon as you enter the room he moves you up against the wall and kisses you repeatedly. You tangle one of your hands in his jet black as the other reaches up the back of his shirt. You trail your nails down his muscled back, leaving deep scratches. Zak shivers against you as a deep animalistic moan weaves its way out of the depths of his chest. He grabs your wrists and pins them beside you. He gives you one last kiss before stepping away. He grabs a pair of shorts from his dresser and hands them to you. You take them as he watches you with dark hazel eyes.

"Are you just gonna watch me? Or help me get out of this skirt?" Zak's eyes turn a deeper shade and he licks his lips dangerously slow. He grabs you by the side of the neck and licks your cheek. You take notice od how weird he's been acting today...

"You're playing a dangerous game, Princess." You smirk at him and say,

"Well, its a good thing I'm no fucking princess." Zak smirks at you before heading towards the door.

"Good. Then we can continue this later." You nod your head and wink at him.

"Of course, my lord." Zak smiles crookedly and makes his way back downstairs.

"Ugh... Today has been a long day." It was very late into the night when the rest of the birthday guests finally left. Glancing at the clock you feel a yawn coming on. Aaron, Anna and you had promised to help pick up since the three of you had planned Zak's birthday party but they bailed and left you to clean up their messes. You fight back a gag as you pick up a pair of lace panties with the help of Zak's back scratcher. You open the trash bag and just barely manage to miss your hand. You throw the back scratcher in the garbage bag as well before you literally run over to your purse and squeeze some hand sanitizer onto both hands. As you rub it in you glance around.

"Seriously Nick!? When the fuck did you get your wife out of her pants with all of us here?" As you look around for something to pick them up with, Zak stands in the dark arch that leads to the back yard and pool area. You find a pen and manage to pick up Nick's wifes panties without dropping them. He watches you as you climb down onto your hands and knees and wiggle your butt in the air as you try to check under all the chairs and couches. You make a u-turn and begin to crawl towards Zak on your hands and knees, innocently checking under the furniture for a second time to make sure you didn't miss anything. You happen to glance up and see him watching you intently from the shadows.

"Oh. Hey Zak. Sorry that Anna and Aaron took off." You scratch the back of your head innocently, and close your eyes with a nervous chuckle. You open your (color) eyes and freeze as Zak stares at you with burning hazel eyes, kneeling down in front of you. His eyes scan your face and you shift a little, a slight grip of fear grabs a hold of you before it dissappears as quickly as it came. You look back at Zak and his head is tilted as he stares at you curiously.

"What are you doing?" Zak quirks an eyebrow. His weird state suddenly disappearing. You open your mouth then close it again. You blink as you glance him over thouroughly.

"I'm cleaning. You know, the thing Aaron, Anna and I were all supossed to help with together." Zak chuckles and nods.

"They bailed fast, huh?" Zak pushes himself up with the help of his own knees. He offers you a hand and you take it. Your left knee pops and your leg gies numb. You grab a hold of Zak's arms to keep yourself up.

"Are you okay [Name]?" Zak's voice holds a panicked tone. You nod and flash him a smile.

"I'm fine. Ouch. It's just that my knee popped and now my leg is completly numb. The burning sensation of getting feeling back in your limbs really fucking hurts." Zak lets out a relieved breath.

"Whew. I was worried there for a second... Do you need to sit down?" You shake your head no.

"No, no. I've been doing to much of that today. I think its from sitting on the floor." You let go of Zak and walk around a little bit. Zak chuckles before grinning.

"We could have solved that by you sitting with me." He winks teasingly at you and you feel yourself blush. Zak smirks knowingly.

"No. That position is so uncomftorable and I need to lose some weight before I'd even sit on someone like that ever again!" Zak opens his mouth to protest against you practically calling yourself fat but you shake both of your hands.

"It's not that I think I'm fat or anything but I just feel better when I work out. I mean, I could never have a body like yours but I like my little squish." You tap your belly with a light hearted laugh.

"Your weird..." Zak whispers. Suddenly he grins and finishes off his sentence with, "I like weird!" The two of you chuckle before he begins to help you pick up the rest of the garbage. You throw your hair up into a messy bun and yawn before you slide on your sandals. Zak watches you as he wipes down the island and table.

"Where you going?" You hold up the trash bag you're carrying.

"Takeing the trash out. Why?" You cock an eyebrow and wipe at your brow with the back of your hand.

"Are you staying over tonight?" Zak asks this carefully, slowly, as if he doesn't want to scare you off. You look at the ground before shrugging.

"If you want me to I'll stay over. Plus, you'd have to drive me home anyway... So, its up to you really." Zak rubs his face with a giant yawn.

"Well, I've had a few and I'm super tired. Plus, I want you to stay with me tonight." Zak blushes a little and you feel yourself blush as well.

"Hey, are you okay?" You ask Zak curiously. He looks at you, puzzled.

"Yeah... Why?" Zak crosses his arms as you purse your lips. You shake your head.

"No reason. I'll be back in a few." You pull the door open and Gracie trots out after you to go too the bathroom. You wait patiently until she's done and follow her as she makes her way back inside. You smile at the ground before looking up. Zak stands in the door way with a small content smile on his delicious lips. You set a hand on your hip.

"What?" You lift your chin a bit. Zak smiles warmly, lovingly.

"I could get used to you being around like this." Zak opens his arms and your body begins to move without a thought. You walk into his warm embrace and wrap your arms around his neck. Zak is sure acting a bit weird today...

"I have a question for you, [Name]..." Zak pulls back and there's a light blush on his face. You press the back of your hand to his forehead.

"Are you feeling okay?" His blush deepens at your concern for his well being. He smiles a little.

"Y-Yeah..." His voice sounds so small.

"I just... I wanted to ask you... If, uh... If you'll be my girlfriend." He looks away with an embarassed blush.

"Zachary... Of course I'll be your girlfriend! You shouldn't be so shy to ask me that." You chuckle softly and kiss him on the cheek. Zak smiles down at you before kissing you on the lips. A car drives by and Zak pulls back with a cough and small laugh.

"Maybe we should move this inside, hm?" You chuckle and step around him.

"Do you mind if I shower?" You stop middway up the stairs. Zak turns to you after locking the front door and setting the alarms.

"Nah. Go ahead and make yourself at home." Zak smiles at you. You cross your arms.

"You know that means I'm going to raid your fridge right?" The two of you share a laugh before you head into the bathroom. Stripping down to nothing but a towel you let it drop around your ankles as you pull the curtain closed. While you are in the shower, Zak unbuttons his shirt as he sprawls out on his bed as he waits for you to get done. He twitches in his jeans as images of the two of you in the closet earlier in the day flood his mind... He's been kind of in a possesed like state today. He can feel you on his hands again, your sweet scent fills his nostrils, and he can feel the weight of you grinding into him. He moans out your name as one hand grips the sheets and the other covers his face which has a soft blush due to desire. He bites his lip, drawing a small trail of blood, to keep from crying out again. He slowly moves his hand to the waistband of his belt. His fingers have just grazed himself when you call out for him. He freezes before sitting up and standing. He calms his breathing as he makes his way towards the bathroom. He opens the door and you squeal in shock as he stands in front of you. His shirt unbottoned, and his pants barely staying up on his torterous hips. You nibble on your lip as you lock eyes with him. His eyes are filled with lust and love. You walk and jump up into his arms. He stummbles back but stays upright as you wrap your legs around his waist. His hands work on removeing your towel. You shove his shirt farther apart and press your chest against his. Zak shivers with a groan at the feeling of your skin on his. He stummbles in the bed room and lays you down on his black silk sheets. The sheets morph around you as Zak steps back. His hazel eyes are now a deep brown color, almost black. His eyes travel up and down your body as you stare at him with lidded eyes and an intense blush. His hands move to undo his own belt as you watch him with a lick of your lips. He shrugs his shirt off and growls out as your crawl towards him on the bed. You run your hands up his chest while leaving kisses behind you as well. You reach up to your full height on your knees and Zak tangles his hands in your hair as he kisses you hungrily. Your hands work on his belt buckle and as his jeans fall down his toned legs, you grope him through his boxer briefs. To tease him a little more, you pull away from his kiss and give him one firm lick as you stare him in the eyes. He tilts his head back with a another animilastic moan. He tangles a hand in your hair as you teasingly release him from his boxers. He springs out and you can't help but to lick your lips at the sight. You stand and purposely rub against him before pushing him down on the edge of the bed in a sitting position. You drop down between his legs as he watches you. His eyes seen to stare into your soul. You give him another firm lick before popping him into your mouth. You go all the way down and slowly graze your teeth along his whole length. He grabs a hold of the sheets and moans out your name.

"Mmm... [Name]... Do it again." He pants out his request and you oblige him. He bucks his hips up to meet you. Suddenly, you begin to bob your head repeatedly while you fondle his balls. With a moan, he bucks his hips and gives you his first release. You swallow every bit of him and lick him clean. He stands and picks you up by your waist. He throws you down on your back and crawls up between your legs. He sends you a wink and as you speak, you're cut off by moaning.

"What ar- Ah! Ah! Yes. Ah. Ah. That's it Zak. Ah. Keep going." You arch your back and this allows Zak to slide his hands under you to get a better hold of you. With his new grip, his tongue seems to reach deeper and deeper. Precum drips from the clit on his head as he eats up the sweet candy from between your legs. With you a moaning mess between him, Zak moves a finger into you at the same time. You spill yourself into his hot wet mouth as he laps up rest from between your lips. You shiver due to your first orgasm ever. Zak Bagans is defiantly a man who knows what he's doing. He snakes his way up you as his hands trail all over your body. He finally reaches your face and you give him a small, tired, hot mess of smile. Zak smiles back before he gives you a kiss on the lips.

"Are you a virgin, [Name]?" Zak asks softly, gently, as he massages one breast in his hand. You manage to moan out a jummbled yes.

"Zak..." You whisper out his name. His eyes jump to yours. "Make love to me, please." You reach out and tangle your hands in his hair. Zak's eyes widen as he kisses you gently.

"Are you sure?" His voice is cautious. You nod your head eagerly and Zak can't help but smile. He hovers ober you and cups your cheek. His eyes soften and he kisses away the years dripping down your cheeks.

"It's going to painful your first time."

"I don't care as long as its with you." Zak sheds a single tear and kisses you softly.

"Good because, I don't plan on letting anyone elss having you." You chuckle and kiss him once.

"And I don't plan on shareing you either." Zak grins down at you before gropeing you again. With a strong quick snap of his hips, Zak is fully inside of you. He covers your cry of pain with a kiss as he lets your body get used to the foreign feeling of him inside of you. You whimper below him and Zak stares with pain filled eyes. He strokes your cheek as he bites back a sob.

"The pain will stop, I promise love. I'm sorry." You nod and look him in the eyes.

"Move." Zak begins to move in and out of you slow but strong strides. You moan out his name.

"Zak... Ahh. Mmm. Faster. Go faster!" You cry out as you arch into him, meeting his hips with your own for the first time. Zak picks up his speed.

"Harder Zak. Ahh! That's it. Ahh. Harder. Harder. Ah. Ah. Ah." You cry out a mess of words as Zak pounds into you. His mouth find your laps and suckles at it until you climax, screaming his name. Zak is fraction of a second behind you, loesing it at the sound of his name in the heat and passion of your voice. He collapses next to you on the bed as he cuddles you closer to him. He plants a kiss on your brow as you grow sleepy.

"I love you, [Name]. You know that right?" Zak asks softly. You chuckle.

"Of course. If you didn't I wouldn't have given myself to you completly. Oh, and Mr. Bagans?"

"Hm?"

"I love you too." Zak grins down at you before kissing you softly.

"Good night, love." Zak says before reaching over and turning the lamp off.


	2. Nick Groff

Pairing: Nick Groff

Title: Temporary Goodbye

Summary: "How lucky am I to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard?" Now if only he could keep himself together long enough until the two of you were reuntied."

Your Point of View:

"How lucky am I to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard?" - Winnie The Poo

Zak and Aaron watch from a distance as their best friends heart breaks into a million pieces. They know you need to leave, that if you didn't have to go, you wouldn't. The airport is filled with hundreds of others of men and women dressed in military uniforms... Yes. You're a part of the United States Navy. You work as a Medical Doctor on the USS Sharpton. Your (color) hair is pulled up into a high, tight bun and your eyes are clear minus the tears gathering in them. Nick opens his arms to you and you instantly allow yourself to be wrapped in his loving, warm embrace. Nick rubs your back soothingly.

"I guess this is goodbye then, huh?" Nick asks softly as you tighten your hold on him. Nick chuckles and kisses you on the cheek.

"Yeah. I guess it is." The two of you pull back and Nick presses a kiss to your brow.

"Be strong love. Our goodbye isn't the end. It's simply our way of saying I'll miss you until were together again." Your eyes grow wide as Nick's eyes begin to sparkle with unshed tears. You've never seen the man cry before and you doubted he'd show you now of all times. Nick was always a romantic even though you were going half way around the world, he always made it easier for you to leave home for extended periods of time. You smash your lips on his as the final call rings for everyone to board the plane. Zak and Aaron run up to you, wish you luck and offer some quick prayers before letting you pick up your camo duffelbag. You grasp a firm hold of it in your left and give a small salute to the three people closest to you in this wild world. They give a small salute back and watch as you turn away. With a deep breath, you force yourself to walk away from the Ghost Adventures Crew, your small family, and you're lover.

° Nick's Point of View °

I watch as you force yourself to turn and walk away from us... My heart feels as if it stops beating as you meet up with a fellow Navy Doctor you used to work with. My face grows sadder the farther you walk away from me... Before you have the chance to turn and see me crying, I turn and begin to walk away. I feel your eyes bore into my back as I keep walking. My lip quivers due to me not crying. By the time I reach the doors we came in at, I am shakeing so hard that I can barely move. I drop to my knees and let out a an angry, heartbroken sob. I lean forward and bang my fists on the floor. I know I am acting childish but I can't help myself... If anything happens to you, I'd never be able to live with love again.

"Nick!" Aaron and Zak shout out in surprise as they run up to me. Some people give them worried looks. Zak glares at them.

"What? You've never seen get torn from the woman he loves before!? His girlfriend just got called back to duty. She's a Naval Officer. They're sending soldiers over to deal with ISIS." Zak's voice falters as some tears fall. The people look heartfelt, some walk on, some offer to pray for all of us but no one gives us any more dirty looks. Zak and Aaron wrap an arm around my shoulders. I lean back into them a little while I rest my hands in my lap. I stare down at them before reaching into my hidden jacket pocket. I pull out a smalk black box and Zak and Aaron gasp.

"Oh my God bro..." Aaron atares at me with a shocked face. I laugh a little at his facial expression. Zak gently pulls the box from my hands and opens the lid. The light from the sun shines on it just right, allowing the deep purple ameythsy in the base to make the rest of the dimands look like a very light lavender color. Zak gently turns the box, looking at the ring I created from every side. I laugh a little as he gently pulls it from the box and holds it up to the light. Some women walking by gasp at the beautiful ring. Some slap their husbands/boyfriends on the chest before pointing out the ring to them. The guy looks defeated as he leads his woman away.

"I'm a little jealous." I laugh at Zak's comment and wipe at my eyes with my thumbs. Zak places my ring back in the ring box and hands the box next to me.

"Did you ask her yet?" Aaron asks. I shake my head.

"Nope..." Soon, I find that the months dragged on and on but I never got any word on your status. So it must mean you were alive and well still...

° 3rd Person Point of View °

It was almost a year before you returned home. As you step off the plane your eyes instantly scan the crowd. You see Nick, Zak and Aaron standing on too of the GAC van. You burst into such a big grin that it hurts. When you're feet hit the pavment for tge first time you run over to the three main men in your life.

"[NAME]!" Zak yells as he sweeps you and spins you around. You laugh only to be given a bear hug by Aaron. You hug him back before you turn to Nick.

"Hey." He says with a grin. You roll your eyes with a laugh.

"Hi." You say as you grasp him by his shirt pull him into a heated kiss. You whisper in his ear with,

"I can't wait to take a real shower and snuggle with you." Nick blushes with a laugh as you snuggle into his side. He wraps his arms around you protectivley.

"Let's head out then?" Zak asks with curiosity. You nod your head.

"Yeah. I could use a real meal." You pat your tummy before climbing into the GAC van. You and Nick cuddle in the back seat as Zak drives and Aaron vlogs.

"AARON'S VLOG!" He turns the camera to Zak who looks excited.

"We're going on an adventure!" He tries to sound Steve the wild guy.

"What adventure!?" Aaron asks in a cheesey accent.

"Applebee's." Zak says with a huge smart ass grin.

"Guess what GA fans! We found our soldier as well! We're taking her to Applebee's to eat some real American food. Say hi to the camera, (Name)!" Aaron turns the camera to you and Nick but you are fast asleeo. Nick chukles and pulls out the ring box.

"I've got another adventure planned... Proposeing to (Name)." Aaron gapes at Nick and Zak swerves a little. Aaron turns ti Zak who glances between the road and camera with huge eyes behind his glasses .

"When? Later tonight?" Zak asks excitedly.

"Yeah. We're spending the night together." Nick grins down at you, asleep with your head in his lap. He strokes your hair affectionately. Later in the evening after spending some time with the guys, Nick and yourself finally make it home. You stretch and begin to unbutton your over coat. Nick watches you with a small smile. You notice as you shrug off your military coat. You hang it up on the hook as you sit to take your boots off.

"Hey babe, is it alright if I use your shower?" You look up at Nick. He strides over to you and grabs your face between his hands. In between kisses he says,

"I've told you before my love, my home is your home." You smile at him before kissing him once more. He whimpers a little as you nibble on his bottom lip. You pull away and make your way to the bathroom. As you take a quick shower, Nick uses his personnal bathroom to brush his teeth and clean up with a quick shower as well. He slides on a clean pair of boxers and basketball shorts that are just tight enough that you can his bulge. You walk into the room wearing a black tanktop and white shorts. Nick is already in bed when you crawl in with him.

"(Name), I have a question for you." You turn to him with your full attention.

"What is it dear?" You cover your mouth as he gets down on one knee and pulls out the ring he made for you.

"Will you marry me?" You squeal in delight, give him a big kiss and scream out yes between attacking him little kisses between words.


	3. The GA Crew

**Pairing:** Ghost Adventures Crew

**Title:** Missing Christmas

**Summary:** "This year was supossed to be the year Zak, Nick, Aaron and yourself were to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas together... Now that might not happen."

**Your Point of View**

Fixing your hair into your preferred style, you glance at the work schedule hanging on the grungy wall in the room your boss insists on calling the break room... You bite your lip nervously as you glance over at your boss who is currently fixing up food for the morning customers. It was Christmas and he has you working all day, starting at 8 A.M..

"Hey Charley!" You call out as you wrap your apron around yourself. He doesn't look up from the breakfast he's making.

"Yeah?" He answers, setting the plate of food in the counter. He taps the bell as you pick it up and hand it to Fred, an everyday customer.

"Is there anyway I can get tonight off?" You ask with a hopeful look. He almost drops his spatuala.

"What? Sorry, that sounded rude. You never ask for this night shift off! Did you have plans?" He shoots you a curious look as he continues cooking. You blush and mumble out a yeah. He shoots you an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry (Name) but, you bring in the most repeat customers and the other girls already either quit or took the night off." He continues to grummble on about worthless employees. You force a small smile and wave him off.

"It's okay! I can always see them tomorrow I guess." You walk off to continue working, trying not to let your sudden swing of depression show. You manage to make it to 5:30 P.M. Withiut a break. As you plop tiredly down in the chair you pull out a cigar. You let out a soft cry of anguish. How the hell did you manage to grab a cigar instead of a cigarette? You groan as you push yourself up and step out the back door for so much needed air. You're out there for a minute or two when your phone rings. You pull it out and glance at the screen.

"Hello?" You try not to sound tired but it doesn't work.

"(Name)? Are you okay?" Nick's worried voice comes through.

"Huh? What's wrong with (Name)!?" You hear Zak question Nick.

"Remember to breathe!" Aaron yells through the phone.

"What?" Nick and you question at the same time.

"I have no idea." Aaron states with a grin. You can't help but to laugh at his randomness. You rub your face with a hand as the tears begin to fall.

"I've got some bad news..." You start out slowly. Your voice is shakeing.

"(Name)?"

"What's wrong?"

"Are you crying? Why are you crying?" They shoot out questions like bullets. You wipe at your eyes with your apron.

"I can't make it tonight. I have to work." You let out a shakey sob.

"(Name)..." Zak starts and you can hear the saddness in his voice.

"I have to go. My break is over." You snap your phone shut and cry into your arm. Thankfully, Lesliey came in to work the night shift with you. You head back inside to quickly redo your make-up. As the night ticks away, your mood lessens and lessens. Around eleven, you are closeing and cleaning up when the door opens. The little bells chime and without looking up you say,

"I'm sorry but were closed until tomorrow morning." You continue to wipe down the counter without another thought.

"Even for us?" You know that voice. Your eyes widen you turn with tears falling.

"Zak!" You squeak out and run over to him. You throw your arms around his neck. You sob into his neck as he rubs your lower back.

"It's okay. It's okay." He tries to soothe you so you can stop crying. You pull away, and hug Nick and Aaron. You wipe at your eyes as you sit on the stool. They stare at you with sad smiles.

"(Name), it doesn't matter if you missed Christmas Eve. We can still all spend a little time together before Christmas is over!" Aaron gives you a sideways hug.

"But, I wasn't even able to get you your presents!" You lip quivers as you stare at the ground.

"(Name), all you need to do is continue being you. We're happy just to have you around! We'd never be the same if you weren't here." Nick gives you a kiss on the cheek as you flash a smile.

"But, I know exactly what I was going to get you guys!" You pout and they laugh. Zak sits on the stool next to you.

"Really? And what were you going to get us?" Zak asks curiously.

"Simple! I was going to get you this black boxer I found, he's proud animal and likes to push the little dogs around." Zak quirks an eyebrow at you and you laugh.

"How'd you know I wanted another dog? And a boxer?" Zak sounds shocked. You wave him off.

"I was going to get you, Nick, an rollex because your watch is falling apart." Nick blushes a little and fumbles with his watch.

"And Aaron... I have, or was going yo have, an assistant for you! You work to much." Aaron grins at you befire ruffleing your hair. You glare playfully at him.

"I'm sorry that I missed Christmas..." You pull them in for a group hug.

"(Name), we can get together tomorrow." Zak suggests.

"Yeah." Nick agrees.

"It'll be like you never missed Christmas!" Aaron cheers cheekily. You laugh and nod your head.

"Alrighty. Thanks guys!" You're so lucky to have these three guys in your life. Without them, you don't know what you'd do.


End file.
